Forum:FINALLY!
So I've killed Craw probably over 200 times and I FINALLY got a legit pearl off the SOB. Woot! Unfortunately, its a crappy avenger. Its a fricken single shot combat rifle. It's pretty useless. WTF? :(Gamedoctor21 05:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Congrats dude, I'm still trying to beat Crawmerax for the first damn time. Is the ratio for Pearls really that small? SickboyWPG 07:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : They say the ratio is about 1 to 66, Pearls to Oranges, but I've probably gotten 300 oranges off craw so far before I finally got a pearl. I had farmed the armory over 100 times before I got a pearl Tsunami with pretty weak stats. I just wanted to be able to say that I got a pearl off craw and one from the armory, so now that I've done that, I can quit obsessing over it. :)Gamedoctor21 15:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow I must be lucky then, I've gotten around 4 from him, and also picked up my first pearl (tsunami) from a drifter. The last one was last night from craw, got a jackel. GetTheGat 07:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Ratio from pearls from Craw is pretty low but I manage to get 2 pearls from the armory back to back Rocket launcher and the Avenger, so I will continue to play my luck with the armory. (TJ136 11:19, April 29, 2010) Unfortunately the pearl to orange ratio is 1/66. I have not had much luck finding pearls either. Im at about my 500th run with him and have only found one pearl weapon which is a crappy stalker and two pearl shields...little bit ridiculous. Pimps'N'Giggles 11:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I think that the chance of a pearl dropping increases with time spent not farming that loot source. I've played less that 40 hours on BL since DLC3 dropped, and I've seen 3 pearls show up in my own game. Crawmerax dropped a Rose, an Undertaker showed up in the armory, and I found a throwaway Tsunami in the white chest on the Ridgeway. I had never beaten Crawmerax before, never opened that particular armory chest before, and had gone around 15 hours of game time without farming the Ridgeway chest before opening it. 12:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I got a pearl Avenger from Craw, it was pretty good, and I got a pearl Tsunami from the Armory SUP DAWGGGG 14:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Raws151 Just got my 5th from craw last night, it was the Alpha and the other one shield. If anyone is looking for some pearls I got some I can trade/or hand out. My PSN is Ooziii, Im not on alot, since I play solo alot. But just send me a msg and we'll set something up. GetTheGat 21:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : @GetTheGat, Were those all solo kills you got them on?Gamedoctor21 21:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : @Gamedoctor21, Yep, havnt gotten any online. All the pearls that I have found were from a Drifter and the others from craw. My character is mordecai (61) and im using the Scavenger mod with +2 Find Rare Items. GetTheGat 21:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : : : I have found a tsunami,undertaker,omega shield,serpens,avenger and nemesis.The avenger came right after serpens (talking about luck) and after that and 5 more runs I got the nemesis.I only play solo and with a level 61 soldier.They all came from Craw.Before the three pearls almost in a row I had spent two weeks farming Craw with no results.This game will drive me crazy!Biomechanical13 21:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : While this doesn't relate to Pearlesants themselves it does pertain to a "Finally" moment, I aquired a Level 56 Support Ogre from a Skag pile, though the stats were rather substandard compared to anything I own, this marks me finding my first Legendary from a source other than chest, enemy, or shop. SpootKnight 06:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :